She's Country
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Max Ride is a country girl, with a strong love for her family and friends. Fang's a city slicker, never spent a day of his life in the country. What happen's when Fang has to move to Texas and meets Max? Will they hit it off? Or Will She Hate him? Please Read! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**

**It's that dreaded time again. Cora is bored, Soo I'm writing a new story! **

**Yeah.. I'm crazy. You know you love it. **

**Story Summary: Max Ride is a country girl, with a strong love for her family and friends. Fang's a city slicker, never spent a day of his life in the country. What happen's when Fang has to move to Texas and meets Max? Will they hit it off? Or Will She Hate him? **

**Dun Dun Dun! Woooooo! I get to be my little happy self in this story :) Boo yah!**

**So without Further Ado, **

**I give you!**

**Chapter 1**

**She's Country **

**Max P.O.V. **

"Max" A little voice whispered into my left ear.

"Maxxxxxxx" Another voice joined in on my right ear.

"MAX!" Two voices SCREAMED at once. I sat bolt up-right in my bed and instantly regreated it. Bright sunlight was seeping in through my bay window. I closed my eyes and shot out both hands, grabbing two skinny arms.

"Five seconds" I barely breathed. I relaxed my grip on both arms and giggles filled the air as small footsteps pounded out of my room. I counted to five in my head before leaping out of bed and pounding down the hallway, sliding left and right on the hardwood floor in my socked feet.

Remind me to never wear them to bed again.

"Angel! Gazzy!" I screamed my younger siblings names. Giggles formed in the air up ahead and I heard feet running down the stairs. I continued running down the hallway, dodging two white open doors, nearly getting a doorhandle in my stomach.

I turned to the right and stopped dead at the top of the stairs. I bent over and placed my hands on my knees, panting like a fat guy who just walk three steps. Man, I really got to lay off them cookies.

"But they're so delicious" Devil-Max whispered into my ear. I nodded and sighed and started jogging down our also hardwood stairs. Dang, was everything in our house made out of something slippery?

I heard a giggle behind me and I stopped on my step and turned my head up slightly just as a blur of blonde and pink shoved me hard. I felt my feet graze the edge of the step and myself start to fall backwards. It would've of been just fine, that is if my ass didn't hit every step on the way down.

Talk about an ouchy.

"Fuck!" I semi-screamed as my head connected with the wall.

"Watch your language!" My mom screamed from somewhere in the house.

"It's english!" I shouted back as two sets of blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in front of my vision.

My little brother and sister. Angel and Gazzy. Don't you dare think they're sweet and innocent. The horns hold up the halos darling. They're twins of seven years old and they both have there sweet moments, but like most little kids, they like to cause hell.

Angel with her blonde curls and blue eyes, is going through a pink faze. Seriously, everthing in her room, including the walls, is pink. Pink bed, pink pillow, pink clothes. It's enough to make someone barf. Ick.

Gazzy, With his dyed blue and blonde mohawk, likes to blow things up. Simple as that. Put in him a locked room with just jello and a string and he'd fiqure out how to blow the place up.

"Not so fast" I said, pulling myself to my feet. I watched as they both giggles and slapped highfives. I smirked at them and reached down and grabbed both by one of their ankles.

They screamed in protest as I shook them lightly.

"Max! Stop!" Gazzy screamed then giggled. I shook my head.

"Don't think so kid" I said, pulling our back screen door open, revealing our five foot deep inground pool. More screams of protest filled the air as I stepped by the edge of pool.

"One" I said, swinging them slowly forward

"Two" I said, swinging them a little faster backwards.

"Three!" I shouted as I let go of Angel and Gazzy's ankles. They soared through the air like little blonde birds before landing with a _splash_ right in the middle of the pool. Water splashed up onto the ground as two sputtering heads broke the surface.

I smiled and let my eyes wonder to the miles and miles of Texas land, streaching out behind our yard. The air smelt of lilac and freshly mowed grass. It smelt like home.

Every Family Has A Story...

Welcome To Ours.

**A/n:**

**Fang's Chapter Next! **

**Review!**

**Thanks :)**

**No it might not seem country, But it's gonna get there. But it's not gonna be one of those cliche stories. Ick**

**Review!**

**-Cora.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **

**Thanks for the reviews! LOVED THEM! Ahaha**

**Now For Fang's Story-ish. **

**Enjoy!**

**Now without further ado, **

**Chapter 2 **

**She's Country**

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Nudge, SHUT UP!" My mom screamed as we putty putted down highway 214, toward Houston, Texas. Let's just say I wasn't included in this conversation. I don't want to go to hicktown, i'd rather stay in pretty Palm Springs, California. Nice beaches, hot babes. What do they have there? Dirt?

I sighed and leaned my head against the cool car window, making my mom shoot me a dark look in the mirror.

"We talked about this Fang. You just ignored it. So stick a sock in it" She held my gaze a for a few minutes before looking back out the windshield, making sure not to crash us into some giant semi.

A big green sign flew into my lign of sight.

**Houston- 1 Mile. **

"See guy's, twenty minutes top. You'll love it here I promise" I rolled my eyes as my adopted sister Nudge nodded her head. Nudge was a mocca skinned girl with a sense for fashion and everything boys. Typical thirteen year old. Sisters. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

"So the Ride's, They have two daughters and a son right..." Nudge dragged out and our mom nodded her head slightly. Our mom, Annie. Was about thirty-fve years old, with messy brown hair always pulled into a ponytail or a bun. She has brown-black eyes like me and the same pale skin. She might seem quite, but good god, piss her off and she's the loudest person on the damn planet.

"Yup. Max, Angel, and Gazzy" Mom said, smiling back at us before taking a sharp left off the interstate, making Nudge squeak and slide to her right a bit. I chuckled a little at the expression of horror on her face.

"Welcome to our new home guys" Our mom said, driving down an old dirty road and bumping up a rock driveway, behind the moving van. Looking out the window, I say land for miled and miles. It seemed never ending. Dear god, save me.

Stepping out of the car, my foot almost sunk into the wet ground. I set my chin and slammed the car door shut and looked up and down at our new house. It was a ranch type house, a light blue color. A wooden porch wrapped itself around the house. Two big windows took there spot at the front of the house.

Nudge screamed, makin my head snap to the right.

"MOM!" I chuckled. Must of stepped in mud.

"Nudge. suck it up" My mom giggled before stepped up the porch steps and unlocking the front door.

She turned and looked across the front yard to the house across the street. She squinted to something in the distance before grinning.

"Annie!" A women voice shouted and my moms grin almost split her face. She brought her hand up and started waving like crazy. I turned to look at what had caught my mom's attention.

A family of four was making its way across the road. There was a lady, about the same age as my mother holding the hands of two little kids. One girl and one boy. They looked like twins with the same blonde hair, except for the boy had blue in the mohawk topping his head.

I turned to look at the teenage looking girl beside her and my mouth almost dropped open. She was a tan color with dirty blonde hair tied up into a long ponytail. She had on a pair of denim shorts, and what looked like a green shirt rolled up to the elbows. My glance cast down to her feet and I frowned. Light brown leather, _cowboy _boots adorned on her feet.

Nudge huffed beside me and stomped up the steps of the porch and almost made it into the house. Key word, almost. My mom caught her arm and twisted her around.

"Val" Our mother said with a smile and nodded toward the other lady. _Val _returned her smile.

"It's been a while hasn't it Annie?" Val replied, with a slight southern twang. Our mother nodded with the same warm smile.

"Well Annie, This is Angel" Val said, pointing at one of the blonde twins. The little girl took off, nearly slipping on the hem of her bright pink dress. She stopped in front of my mom and stuck out a hand. Mom giggled and bent down and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" _Angel _ said before giving her a hug and running back to her mom.

"This is Gazzy" She said, ruffling the head of the blonde boy. He rolled his eyes and shook his head away from Val and walked up on the porch like Angel and shook my mothers hand. He leaned in and whispered into her ear and she giggled.

"Thank you Gazzy" She said before he hurried off the porch, just like his sister.

"Last but not least, This is Max" Val said , grabbing her older daughter by the arm and shaking it a little bit. She nodded up at my mom.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" She said, southern twang seeping into her speech. It was almost weird. My mom giggled as Val walked up on the porch. They hugged for a few minutes before turning to the five of us kids.

"You guy's sit out here and talk, us "adults" are going into the house to catch up" My mother said, putting quotation marks with her fingers around the word adults before disappearing into the house with Miss. Ride.. err Val.

Nudge waited for the door to be shut before looking the three of them up and down, from head to toe. She tisked and popped the gum in her mouth. She was slowly turning back toward the door when _Max _spoke up.

"Problem city slicker?" She said, before crossing her arms over her chest. Her little siblings starting giggling before letting out a string of oohhs.

"Yeah, you hick" Nudge said, putting her hands on her hips and walking down to come face to face with Max.

"You wanna say that again princess?" Max said, casting a bone chilling gaze.

"Hick" Nudge dragged out. Damn Nudge, lay off the prissy additude. Max's left hand curled into a fist as her siblings gasped. She leaned next to Nudge and whispered. Nudge gasped and struck a mocca colored hand against Max's face.. Hard.

"Monique Jewel Salvatore!" Our mothers voice screamed. Oh Damn. Nudgy, you're in trouble. Cough. Just ignore what I just said. My mom rushed out with a clean wash cloth(They had moved in most of our stuff in yesterday). She shoved Nudge out of the way, making her totter on her heels.

She put her hand softly on Max's chin and gently raised her head. A line of blood was running down from her nose and dripping off her mouth. My mom sucked in her breath softly and pressed the washcloth lightly onto Max's nose.

"Tip it" Max tipped her head back slightly and held the washcloth as my mother removed her hand.

" I am so sorry Max" Max rolled her eyes but nodded.

"It's alright" She said, her noise sounding clogged. Like when you have a cold. My mom turned away a little but that gave Max enough time to shoot me and Nudge a look.

A look of pure...

Hate.

**A/n:**

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Review!**

**I like apple pie!**

**Review!**

**-Cora**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:**

**Hey Y'all! **

**Me's Updating! Ahaha, I Got A TON of reviews talking about what your favorite pie flavor was and I was like whaaaaaa?**

***facepalm* **

**I am such an idiot xD **

**Anywhooo.. I'm in a HURRY! Dance class in an hour or so. And I wanted to update. **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 3**

**She's Country**

**Max P.O.V.**

I shot Nudge and Fang a look of pure hate before dropping the wash cloth of the soggy ground. It was soaked with my nose blood. I squared my shoulder and walked back across the road to my house.

"Max?" There mom shouted in question but I ignore that aswell.

"Just let her go, it's better that way" My mom answered her. I could imagine her rolling her eyes and me and putting a hand on her friends shoulder, leading her inside.

I kept on walking and walking and walking. It could of been inches, yards, or miles. I didn't care as long as I didn't stop.

I kept pushing on. Ignoring all calls for me to come back. It could've been inches, yards or miles. I didn't care, I kept pushing forward. Convinced I was far enough from human life, I sat then laid down on on the uneven ground of Texas earth and looked up at the night sky.

Stars were everywhere. Lighting up the sky with their yellow-ish glow. It was almost beautiful. Pitch black clouds were coming in from every direction. North, south, east, and west. A clap of thunder sounded in the distance, making me jump a little.

More thunder clapped, stirring up the wind, making tree branches behind me shake, almost like they were afraid. My hair flew up around me, like a mini hurricane. In that moment, lightning cracked against the sky as the clouds open and the heaven's flooded down. Rain came down, drowning everything in it's path, including me.

I was drenched. The cold felt wonderful against my burning skin. I stood up slowly, brushing my hands off before raising them to the sky, allowing my back to get soaked like my front.

Most amazing feeling in the world, if you ask me. Light's cracked againt the sky, shooting down a line of lightning. It hit the tree above twenty yards to my left.

A scream of surprise left my lips and I decided to put of my smarty pants and high tail it out of there. I raced along the wet and muddy ground, my feet sliding every which way, but I still managed to stay of my feet.

My foot caught on a branch and I tipped forward, falling and sliding across the ground, cutting my arm staright up with a sharp piece of wood that was left abanded on the ground.

Oppps. Talked to soon.

Bright red blood appeared on my hand and started to run down my arm, mixing with the water wetting my arm. Talk about a stinging sun of a bitch.

"MAX!" Angel's voice shouted as I neared our yard. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to meet me. She grabbed the hand connected to the arm that wasn't hurt and pulled me forward just a strike of lighting hit the heel of my foot. I pushed Angel away hard as I could as the seering pain electricty shot up my body. It's like fire.

I crumpled onto my hands and knees and pulled myself forward a little. The burning left but I still felt like a crawling sunburn and a rug that had feet rubbed over it multiply times. I stood up shakily to my feet, almost crumpling because of the weight.

I looked over to see a wild eyed Angel.

"Max?" She stuttered out. I stumbled forward a little before falling forward, hitting my face off the grassy ground.

"MAX!" Angel screamed, falling to her knee's beside me. The world started to twist and turn. Growing fuzzy around the edges.

"MOMMY!" Angel let of a desperate scream. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like mini rivers. I heard the back screen door open and the scream of my mother. The women who never screamed a day in her life.

"Angel! Get Fa..." Her voice was cut off as my eyes slide shut and I started floating toward the darkness.

Sweet sweet darkness.

**A/n:**

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffy!**

**Review!**

**Who am I kidding.. I'm sad again. Depressed sad. But i'm not gonna do anything. Just gonna sit and cry because of a singe bully. **

**I'm so pathetic. **

**Review!**

**-Cora.**


End file.
